Sealing Jutsu
Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) ANBU+ Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment (Chiyo Version - Unnamed) Description: This unnamed Fuuinjutsu technique attached the Shukaku Ichibi to Gaara's unborn body. Shukaku was attached to two Sand ninja previously by Chiyo, presumably using this same technique. To attach the demon, the technique must bring the two beings into synch, both bijuu and human. As a consequence of the attachment, Gaara's mother Karura lost her life. Akatsuki has termed the attachment of demons to an individual and the resulting loss of life a "Jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice." Such a technique will grant the human portions of the demons power. Kazekage hoped this would create an ultimate ninja, who would have near unlimited chakra from the demon. As a result of Shukaku's attachment, the demon protects Gaara with nearby sand. Chikamatsu Puppet Sealing Technique (Unnamed) Description: This unnamed Fuuinjutsu technique is created by one of the ten Chikamatsu puppets. This seal prevents the one sealed from manipulating chakra. There are two methods for this seal. In the first, the puppet will expel a hazy orb from its mouth which can be thrown. While flying through the air, the orb will lose it's haze and grow in size to a huge gaping beast-like head. The large teeth can grab ahold of the person it hits and pin them to a wall. Once the it impacts the wall, it will immediately release the seal onto the surface. In the second form, the main puppet will expel the seal from its mouth onto a surface it is touching. Fuuja Houin (Evil Sealing Method) Description: Fuuja Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used to counter-act the effects of a cursed seal. The ninja writes the needed seal characters on the ground and body of the person cursed with the seal. The ninja then forms the needed hand seals and places his hand over the cursed seal and then activates the written seal. The seal characters will then retreat to surround the cursed seal in a circular seal. Though the Fuuja Houin can work well against lesser seals, it will not be able to fully stop a cursed seal placed by a powerful, skilled ninja. Fuuka Houin (Fire Sealing Method) Description: Fuuka Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique that allows the ninja to seal away a nearby fire. After unrolling a scroll to hold the fire, the ninja writes the needed sealing incantation onto the scroll. Then by forming the needed handseals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing. Fuukoku Houin (Dark Sealing Method) Description: Fuukoku Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This seal is used in conjunction with the Shikokumujin. After the Sound Four seal the individual in the container, they further add this seal as another layer of protection. To create the seal, the Sound member will write the incantation in blood on the sealing paper and then attach it to the container. Finally the Sound member will form the needed hand seal and activate it. Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal) Description: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. To further their goals, they seek to capture all the "jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice" a.k.a. demon possessors such as Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara. Akatsuki seeks to use the bijuu (tailed demon beasts) for their unique abilites. Once they capture one of the jinchuuriki, they will bring them to a hidden location. All nine members need not be physically present, they can use their astral projection technique to transport a spectral form of themselves into the cave. The members will first summon the huge "king of hell" statue. This statue has its mouth bound and eyes covered. Once they begin the technique, the mouth binding will fall away and nine spectral dragons will emerge from its mouth to strike the jinchuuriki. This will then begin the extraction process. With the absence of Orochimaru, the process will take three straight day and nights. During this period the members will release the same exact amount of power as that of the bijuu, this synchronization will thus allow its removal. As the extraction continues, the statues eyes will open to reveal the current status of previous jinchuriki captures, with irises appearing in the eyes to apparently represent a capture. Gofuu Kekkai (Five Seal Barrier) Description: Gofuu Kekkai is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. The five "kin" (prohibition) seals act together to form a barrier to the entrance of their cave. The cave door itself is marked with one tag, and four other tags are located within a few hundred meters of each other. To remove the barrier, all five tags must be removed at the same moment. Knowing that the barrier has this weakness, Akatsuki added a further protection. When the four surrounding tags are removed, a doppelganger of the person who removed it will emerge from the ground and battle them. The doppelganger can utilize all the same moves as the original, even bloodline techniques. Gogyou Fuuin (Five Elements Seal) Description: Gogyou Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He used this odd numbered seal to disrupt the affects of the even numbered Shishou Fuuin placed on Naruto's stomach by the Fourth Hokage. The Gogyou Fuuin would disrupt the Shishou Fuuin's ability to let the Kyuubi's chakra blend into Naruto's chakra. Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style) Description: Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. Infuuin: Kai (Secret Mark Seal: Release) Description: Infuuin: Kai is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by Tsunade that allows her to use the Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time, Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body. Kyuubi Chakra Seal (Unnamed) Description: This unnamed Kyuubi chakra sealing tag was given to Hatake Kakashi by the Sannin Jiraiya. When Jiraiya and Naruto left to train for two and a half years, Naruto began to further develop his ability to call on the chakra of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately the power of the Kyuubi would become too much, turning Naruto more feral and animalistic than ever before. When Naruto would lose control, the Kyuubi chakra would pour forth, and a tail would appear as the Kyuubi chakra increased. This special tag is placed on Naruto's forehead to stop this process. It will quickly begin to weaken Naruto and cut off the intense power of the Kyuubi. Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method) Description: Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul. With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape. Shikoku Mujin (Four Dark Mist Array) Description: Shikoku Mujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This special barrier jutsu is used in conjunction with the Seishingan drug. Normally the drug causes death, but the barrier softens the effect to a temporary coma. This forceably allows the body to be able to handle a level two cursed seal. Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal) Description: Shishou Fuuin was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Shishou Fuuin was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used to make the two Shishou Fuuin allow the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. This allows Naruto to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. Naruto can access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained